Unlucky Love
by ArikaBCouvion
Summary: Brain Lahote was a normal teenager living a normal life. But everything changed once the fever set and he phased into one of the La Push wolves. Now he's navigating through life trying to go back to normal. Then he sees his best friend Alice and his life gets more complicated. How will his imprinting on a vampire affect him? Will his pack mates be okay with it Alice/OC slightly AU


**Bleep! Bleep! Bleep!** The ringing of my alarm clock startled me from sleep. I slapped at my phone to quiet it and eventually I did. I pulled the comforter back up over my shoulders and covered my face with my pillow. It wasn't ideal way to sleep but it drowned out the sounds of morning.

I knew I had school today, but I wanted to put it off as long as I can. I hadn't been feeling well but my mom said I couldn't skip anymore.

The fever set in a week ago. My twin brother, Paul, gave it to me. We've been staying home from school waiting for it to go away, but now dad thinks we are faking.

It's Friday and thankfully that mean I only have today before my weekend starts and I could spend it in bed if I so choose too. I'm sure Paul had big plans with his friends but I on the other hand didn't.

I liked Paul's friends, but they tend to get on my nerves fairly easy. Jared has this air about him that just pisses me off. Like he can never be serious.

I had my own friends, but none I really liked to spend time with outside of school. Except for one, but she didn't attend school on the reservation.

I could hear Paul on the bathroom that connected our rooms and groaned. I wasn't ready for school today, but alas it was inevitable so I forced myself up.

My feet hit the cold floor and the morning sun that was filtering in the window blinded me. I was pleasantly surprised that the sun was even showing and thankful that it was. Maybe it was a sign that today would be a good day.

I trudged into the bathroom, not caring that Paul was currently in the shower. I looked at myself in the mirror and suppressed a gasp.

About a month ago I had started growing. I was now over six foot tall when before hand I was only around five eleven. My muscle was growing and becoming more defined. I have a six pack now and my biceps were rock hard. Paul's body was going through the same changes, but he wasn't as skeptical as I was. He just saw an opportunity to pick up more girls

Not that I was complaining. I looked hotter and the girls at school definitely noticed. I liked the way I was looking, but that didn't stop me from being completely confused. I knew it wasn't normal but I choose not to question it to much. What guy wouldn't want a banging body? Especially one he doesn't have to work for.

Paul got out of the shower and I stepped in. It was and unspoken arrangement we had. We had our routine and we stuck to it. As twin boys being raised by a single dad that is at work more than at home, we had too. We got things done and we stayed out of the others way. We kept secrets and cover for the other if needed, which for Paul was quite often.

We met in the kitchen for breakfast. We never spoke in the morning mainly because Paul was a grouch and I didn't want to be on the receiving end. I drank my coffee while he slammed cabinets and fixed his own meal. I just picked at a Pop-Tart and avoided telling him all the cups where in the dishwasher, knowing it would result in a blow up.

"Brian! Let's go man, I don't have all day." Paul yelled from the front door. He was standing with all his weight on his right foot, his bag slung over his shoulder. He was irritated and I didn't want to argue that I hadn't finished eating so I just cleaned up and headed to our truck.

It was an old beat up white thing. Older than I was, but Paul and I spend all summer fixing it up so it would run. We didn't care about sharing it and we never fought over it. I usually drove home from school and Paul drove to school. He had it almost every weekend because he was always out doing things, while I was at home or the beach.

Pulling into the parking lot, we noticed Jared. He hadn't been at school in weeks and wasn't returning phone calls. I didn't personally care, but Paul was pretty angry about it. Paul had complained for the past few days that Jared just up and disappeared without a word, and he was worried. Not that he would admit he was actually worried.

Jared approached the truck but Paul just slammed his door and walked past him, not giving him a second glance. Jared turned to me with his arms out in question.

"Dude, you disappear for weeks then just show up out of the blue. We thought you got eaten by bears or something." I stated as he fell in line with me, heading towards the school.

"I know. I'm a shit friend. But hey, you two will know everything soon enough okay?" I'll talk to you later. We fist bumped and he took off towards his locker.

My day went by slow, even thought I felt a little better, I still wasn't a hundred percent. I really wanted to go home but I promised my dad I'd go grocery shopping. We try to take turns but it's usually always that has to go. Being in a house full of boys, the food goes fast. My dad ate at the hospital most of the time, not that it was a bad thing. When he was home though he ate more than me and Paul combined, even with our increase in appetite.

I dropped Paul off and home and headed to Forks. They had a small grocery store there that was only slightly bigger than the one in La Push, but I prefer it. It had a few more dinner options than the other store, plus it means I get to drive to Forks without Paul.

I had my list in hand and was getting what it called for. Mostly frozen dinners and snack foods. I didn't cook and neither did Paul. My dad wasn't home enough to cook so we ate a lot of frozen dinners. I was thankful we weren't picky eaters or this could have been a lot harder.

I didn't mind that my dad was gone a lot. Paul and I had each other while he was at work and even for brothers we got along decently. We still had our little fights here and there, but we loved each other. We both had short tempers and it sucked at times, but I was more laid back and easy going, so our fights never lasted. There has only been a few altercations that ended up in us throwing fists.

We have been closer recently. Our parents divorced when we were eight. We moved to La Push from Tacoma and I think it was a good decision on my dads part. We don't hear much from out mom, but we got over that a few years ago when she stopped spending holidays with us. It wasn't that I didn't love my mom. I did, but she choose her party life over me and Paul. It hurts to be rejected by your own mother, someone you thought you could always rely on.

I like to think that my mothers absence doesn't effect me, but in reality I know it does. I have attachment issues and a fear of rejection. I never get attached to the girls I date because I don't want to get hurt. Paul, on the other hand, is the total opposite. He's always hitting on hot chicks and making moves, but he has a temper worse than mine. I know her absence effects him worse than me by a long shot.

"Brian?" I jumped and quickly turned around. When I saw who it was I relaxed. She was standing there, looking beautiful as ever and flashing me her perfect smile.

"Alice. Funny seeing you here." I replied sarcastically, smirking at her. She always seems to show up here on accident, at the same time as me. Which I know is just a cover up for seeing me.

"It is. What a pleasant surprise though." Her eyes were twinkling and I felt my heart flutter. I wasn't one to get all soft in the presence of a pretty girl, but Alice made it impossible. She was stunning to say the least. Her hair was cut in a pixie and even though she didn't wear make-up, her face was flawless.

"These secret meetings won't be secret much longer if you keep making a habit out of it." I told her.

"Well, I may seem young, but I'm wise beyond my years. I can keep this secret." She replied, walking with me down the aisle.

I scoffed. Alice and me met accidentally a year ago. I was going for a run in the woods and went a little to far. I ended up in Forks, not far from where she lived. We really hit it off and she has been my best friend ever since.

The only issue were her parents. They didn't approve of our friendship. They refused to allow Alice in La Push and wanted her to cut off all contact from me. She started surprising me by showing up places she knew I'd be. We usually got a few hours to hang out before she would have to leave.

"It's been a while. Where have you been?" I asked the teen.

"Around. I've been busy. School and prior commitments." She told me while helping me fill the basket.

"Well. I've missed you." I turned to her and gave her a serious expression.

She smiled at me, showing off all her perfect white teeth. "I've missed you to B."

I felt my cheeks get red at the nickname and quickly turned away. I cleared my throat and hoped she hadn't noticed. "So, want to make plans? We can go Port Angeles and see a movie?"

"Yeah, that sounds wonderful. Friday?"

"Friday. I'll text you. Bye Alice."

"Bye Brian."

Alice skipped away and I watched her go. I was glad I had got to see her, if only for a moment. She was my closest friend here, the only person I could fully count on aside from Paul.

I checked out and headed home. I called Paul and we unloaded the food and put in a frozen lasagna. While it cooked we did homework together and talked about Jared's weird behavior. I could tell Paul was bitter about it so I ended up changing the subject.

After dinner Paul disappeared to his room and I cleaned up a little. Paul wasn't one to clean, so if I didn't do it, it wouldn't get done. I was beat and ready to sleep when I heard the phone ring. I groaned and grabbed the landline off the wall.

"Hello?" I heard a lot of static and thought maybe it was a wrong number until I heard the voice I was dreading.

"Hey kiddo. It's mom." I froze. She hadn't called in years and now? Out of the blue?

"What do you want Lacey?" I snapped at her.

"Paul. Don't talk to me like that I am your mother."

I clenched my jaw in anger. "This isn't Paul it's Brian. You would know that if you called more."

I didn't realize I was being that loud until I saw Paul coming into the kitchen looking irritated. I ignored him and turned my attention back to the lady on the phone.

"I'm sorry Brian. You two just sound so much alike. I miss you. Both of you. I was hoping you would want to attend my wedding? I know it's last-"

"Your getting married?!" I yelled into the receiver. I didn't know she was even dating let alone engaged. I was shaking in anger and from the corner of my eye I could see Paul getting mad as well.

"Yes baby. I am. He's a wonderful man. You're going to have a step brother and step sister. They really want yo meet you. Do you think you and Paul could come? I can talk to your dad and arrange it."

"No mom. We don't want to play any part in your fucking wedding. You don't give a shit about us so stop pretending you do." I slammed the phone down and ran outside.

I was fuming. I hadn't been this mad in months. My body was on fire and I hunched over, with my hands on my knees. I was taking deep breaths trying to calm down.

Paul came up behind me and shoved me to the ground. "Why the hell did you do that! We could have gone!"

I stood up and shoved him back. "Why Paul? She doesn't give a fuck about either of us! We didn't even know she was engaged! She has a new family now." I got in his face and yelled.

He punched me, hitting me right in the jaw. The next thing I know we are wrestling in the grass, throwing punches.

Nothing could prepare me for the pain I felt. I thought I was about to die. It felt like I had drank lighter fluid and swallowed a lite match. My bones broke and rearranged and then I was standing on four paws instead of two feet.

 _What the fuck?!_

That's not my voice.

 _No._ _It's_ _mine._

What the hell I'm talking to myself.

 _No you aren't Brian it's me! Paul!_

I could hear the panic in his voice and quickly looked around. He was standing next to me, except he wasn't him. He was a wolf. A really big wolf.

 _I'm a wolf?_ his voice was still panicky and I tried to calm him down.

 _Yes. But it's okay. We can figure this out just give me a second._

My mind started running through every thing I've ever learned. Werewolves were fictional characters. But this is real. How did I not know I could turn into a wolf? But I did. I grew up hearing the legends of the tribe. Shapeshifters. I never thought it could be real, yet here I am, a giant wolf when only moments ago I was very much human.

 _Look at you! You figured it_ _out_ _pretty fast._

Another voice infiltraded my head. It sounded familiar but it wasn't Paul.

 _Nope not Paul. Just me, Jared. Sam is on his way._

Jared Cameron? Sam Uley? We aren't the only shapshifters?

 _Nope. Sorry. First Sam th_ _e_ _n me. But hey, now I don't have to keep it from you two anymore. Maybe Pau_ _l_ _will quit being a dick to me now._

 _Fuck you Jared!_

Jared let out a wolfy laugh. He looked pretty cool in wold form, he had thick short brown fur and some gray around his eyes.

Paul was silver and his eyes were dark. Even thought he was a totally different species, I could still see the resemblance to my brother.

 _You look pretty cool to bro. You're like white and black. Might need to get you a collar and we can call you oreo._

I gave a playful snarl and than laughed.

 _Okay guys. It might take you a_ _while_ _to phase back so let's start. You need to slow your heart rate. Relax, stay calm, think_ _happy_ _thoughts._

I wasn't sure who the new voice belonged to, but it was full of authority. I felt a little intimidated, like I was made to listen to it.

 _That's because I'm the alpha. Sam Uley. Nice to meet you two._

I focused like he said. I thought happy thoughts and calmed myself down. It wasn't long before I felt my body changing and the soft breeze of the night brushing my skin.

Wolf Jared came over to me and dropped a pair of shorts in front of me, which I happily yanked on. I didn't think my anyone would be interested in seeing me stark naked.

Sam turned back to, taking the shorts he had on his ankle and putting them on. He told me to drive to his girlfriends house and we could talk. I asked about my brother but he said it was just taking him longer to calm down than me. He informed me that it usually take a while to relax enoyght to phase back, but I did it like a pro.

Sam went over a few of the legends in the truck. Explaining that we phase into wolfs and we get the genes from out fathers. We hear each others thoughts and we are super strong and fast.

He told me that the fever I got meant I was about to phase. He even explained the mystery of my sudden growth spurt. All wold related.

"So, why do we phase into wolfs? Just cause we literally got the good genes?" I asked as we entered the small house Sam directed me to.

"No. We do it to protect the tribe." He informed me and he handed me a few cookies that were sitting on the table.

"From?" I took a bite and sat at the table.

"Cold ones. Vampire."

I chokes a little on the cookie crumbs in my throat and gave him a ' _are you serious'_ look.

"When they get to close to us the magic awake and triggers the change." he elaborated.

"So, what? There's vampires close by?"

"Yeah. There's a coven living in Forks. They aren't an immediate threat. They are vegetarians. We have a thready with them, so we can't kill them unless they break it."

"Who are they? The vampires?"

"The Cullens."

I felt all the blood from my face drain. I knew that name. It was Alice's last name. Everything seemed to click on place. Why she couldn't come over. Why she had to be so secretive about our friendship. I was getting mad. She kept so many secrets. She hid so much from me. I thought we were friends. Yet, she did this. I felt betrayed and hurt.

I was shaking and Sam was quick to drag me outside, where I wasted no time in phasing again.

 _Damn. Didn't take you long to turn back. Miss us that much?_

Jared voice started to piss me off. I could picture in my head us fighting, me tearing into him.

 _Shit okay I'll just shut up then._

I growled and ran towards where I could smell my brother. I knew I wouldn't be able to calm down anytime soon, so where better to spend my time but next to my wonderful, less attractive twin brother.


End file.
